moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Ithica Pettineo
Ithica Erastus Pettineo (born October 27, Year) is a character created and roleplayed by Sage on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is David Tennant. Biography Blake Pettineo, Ithica's father, came from a family where monogamy and chastity had been forced upon him; it was understandable that when he moved out, he'd go rebel against his upbringing. He planned to be a bachelor forever, only hooking up with women to have fun. He never planned to have a child, but when he was twenty seven, he fell in love with Maria Polycrates. Maria was a Demon, but Blake was unfazed; the two wed on November 23rd and had their first and only child nearly a year later. Ithica was born in Betsw-y-Coed. Ithica had a pleasant childhood; his family got along fantastically. His parents were supportive and loving, and he always had a pet to cuddle up to. They were the very epitome of happiness until Ithica turned six. That day, his mother sat down with him and had a talk with him. She told him that she had to go away for a while, but she promised to send post cards every week, and told him that he could even hold on to her precious porcelain dolls while she was gone. After his mother left, he and his father traveled to many parts of the world. They visited England and Russia before they landed in the United States. Ithica liked traveling with his father, not only because it alleviated his boredom, but also because he got to explore in more ways than he could in their backyard in Wales. Some of Ithica's fondest memories included drawing smiley faces on car and plane windows, after fogging them up with his breath. Ithica often experimented with his Trait in the back of his father's car. He would take out one of his mother's porcelain dolls and concentrate on giving the doll it's own life. The doll would then blink it's glassy eyes, and start to chatter. He liked Rosie, the blonde-haired doll the most, because she would talk about Maria more than the others would. When Ithi moved out of his father's house, the blonde doll was one of the childhood keepsakes that he took with him. Appearance Ithica isn't exceptionally handsome. He has ordinary brown hair that always seems to be styled differently. On most days, he rolls out of bed late and doesn't spend much time pampering or brushing the brown mess. Other days, he brushes and it looks halfway decent. He once attempted to grow a moustache, but he was dismayed when he realized that it made him look like a homeless troll. If one to compare his eyebrows to an insect, they would probably identify them with hairy worms. He likes to wiggle them, and is proud to say that he can raise one eyebrow – his left. He raises it to express confusion and boredom. Ithi's eyes, like the rest of him, are not noteworthy; they are simply a plain brown. Ithica isn't tall, standing at only 1.73 meters (approximately 5 feet and 6 inches). While he'll admit that he's not the tallest person around, he will adamantly argue that he is not short. He's about average in weight, at 63 kilos (approximately 138 pounds). Ithi could be lighter if he would lay off the chips and crisps, but he figures that he isn't going to die from being morbidly obese any time soon. Besides, he eats vegetables...sometimes. Although he doesn't really care about his appearance, that isn't necessarily to say he has poor hygiene. He obsesses about his teeth, mainly because he once had a nightmare about all of his teeth falling out and rotting when he was nine. He carries around mint-flavoured floss to use after gorging himself on candy. He also discovered that floss is useful for other reasons...but that's a different story. Personality First and foremost, Ithica has the attention span of a six year old; holding his attention is like trying to hold a flopping fish. When he is somewhere he is genuinely not interested in, he will squirm, fidget, squeak, and peep, even when trying to pay attention. If tasked with completing an important project or other job, Ithica will try his hardest to finish it. Although he has a short attention span, he is very observant. He notices body language, the time, smells, and other things that may be thought of as insignificant. Ithica is compulsive and almost obsessive about certain things. He can not, can not, can not step on cracks. He will jump to great lengths to avoid this. He rigorously washes his hands, often muttering the alphabet backwards four times, which causes his hands to sometimes become raw, although he has been trying to wash his hands more tenderly. Overall, Ithica is a very happy person. He looks on the brightest side of each situation, believing that if you hope for the best and work your hardest, one will be successful in achieving his goals. Seeing as nothing has ever proven his philosophy false, he finds nothing wrong with his optimistic nature. With his optimism comes his naïve and gullible nature. He is gaucherie, often chatting to strangers as if he's known them for years; perhaps he simply forgets to obey social norms. He doesn't lose his faith in people easily. He believes that there are morally ambiguous people that have done this world some good, and that there are some “righteous” people that have destroyed and wiped out innocence. He speaks his honest opinion, which can be blunt or even cruel, so if you really don't want his opinion, don't ask for it. He is an honest person, not because he is too morally rooted to speak untrue things, but because it is blatantly obvious when he is lying. When Ithica lies, he flushes red, he stammers, and he speaks with an unusual high pitch. Relationships Family *Blake Pettineo: *Maria Polycrates: *His Majesty Moose the Magnificent: Ithica's favourite pet, a cat named His Majesty Moose the Magnificent, is still alive and living with his father. The cat is a fat, kingly, snooty feline that likes to perch high above his human companions and stare down his nose at them. Moose is an indoor cat, but he had some outdoor adventures when the door was left open. Blake, getting slow in his old age, would simply shake the food bag until the enormous animal returned to the house to eat. Friends *Rosie: *Sophie Wilde: *Ryan Alexander: *Jacob Andaso: Other Relations *Aponi Lebennon: Trivia *The name "Ithica" means "cheerfully true." Category:Player Characters Category:Half-Demons Category:Half-Gifted Category:University Students Category:Sage's Characters